Punchdrunk, or Alexander and John Converse
by diamontique
Summary: 18th-century. John and Alexander have a bro-talk about out favorite heroine.


This story just came to me out of the blue. It takes place during Bea's visit to New York in 1774 to visit her relatives. Also note that John Mulligan is 18th – century Bea's supposed betrothed, so I reference it here. Also, Alexander actually planned to be a physician! I think that's pretty interesting.

As always, read and review!

* * *

Alexander Hamilton was situated in a reclusive spot in the tavern, sitting in an all-too-rickety chair, resting his feet on a table that had to be as old as the chair. He was spending one of his few free days in college reading the newspaper in peace, nursing a good ale as he had a pensive look on his face while reading about the havoc in New England. Of course, it was quite chaotic here in New York City, but in a completely different way. New York City was to Tories what Boston was to Patriots; where there were Sons of Liberty up north, there plenty more Loyalists here.

As he finished the main article, he finished his ale and went to get a new one. He was wondering what his lovely new friend Beatrice Whaley was doing right now. She was currently out and about in the city, having the time of her life, accompanied with other female family friends and relatives, learning more about her current environ. He had, of course, offered to escort her like a good gentleman, but he was subsequently rebuffed; the ladies instead took a servant with them on their walk. He hadn't failed to notice that Beatrice gave him a rather longing look before leaving with her entourage.

"_Beatrice..._", he began to think, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud _thump _of someone sitting in the chair across from him. He looked up, and saw one of his dearest friends sitting across from him.

"Ah, John! How nice to see you! I thought you'd be out on the town somewhere," Alexander said with a grin on his face.

"And _I_ thought you'd be pacing out and about like a madman memorizing the bones of the foot. But, I suppose I was wrong."

"I suppose you are. Say, don't you want to get a drink?," Alexander asked, motioning to the bar behind him.

John agreed, and soon the two of them were drinking and laughing as old school chums ought to. Finally, a most interesting topic was brought up.

"Alex", John asked almost apprehensively, " What do you think about Beatrice?"

Alexander had a million and more things to say about Beatrice. _"She's smart, funny, witty, interesting, beautiful.."_ But the only things that Alexander could spit out were, "I like her. She is quite the lady".

"That she is. Can you _believe _that our family wants us to marry? I daresay that would be a match in hell", John laughed.

"You never know John. Love might just blossom between the two of you!"

"If we don't love each other now, I don't think we ever will. Besides, I don't think she's my type. Say, what's wrong?"

As John was talking, Alexander had starting to think about Beatrice again. He was looking down into his mug, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes shot back up and said, "Oh nothing. Just thinking, is all."

John reached over and patted his friend's arm. "Whatever it must be, it's probably important. Maybe you can tell me."

Alexander blushed and said quickly, "Oh no. I don't think this is fit for you."

John pouted and said, "What could it be that could keep good old Alex from spilling? You usually never hesitate to share your thoughts."

"It's just that well...I'm not sure you'd like to hear them."

John waved his arm and said, "I've heard worse. Just spill it."

Alexander hesitated for what seemed like forever and said, "I...think I might be falling for Beatrice." He blushed again and wished he were invisible.

John was laughing, and punching on the table. Alex, angry but unsurprised at this reaction, said, "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would act like this."

John quieted down, and tried to calm himself with a swig of ale. He looked at his friend, whose arms were crossed and was bearing a grim look on his face. He said, "I'm sorry for laughing, it's just..._You? Bea?_ Now_ that's _a pair!"

"It probably wouldn't work out anyway-", Alexander was cut off when John said,

"I mean to say that you two would be the perfect pair. You two were acting as if you had known each other your _whole lives._ That definitely means something, would you not say?"

John continued, saying, "However, there is one problem."

Alexander, intrigued, asked, "What is it?"

"It's more of _who's_ the problem", John said. He added, "Beatrice is only here in New York so she can be away from some apple farmer whom's she's become attached to."

"An _apple farmer_? Beatrice is sweet on an apple farmer? You have got to be _joking._"

John put his hands up in a defensive manner and said, "Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just saying, is all."

Alexander laughed, and said, "I'm not going to shoot the messenger, so don't worry about your sorry hide. I'm just _astonished _that Beatrice would..._associate_ herself with an apple farmer, of all people."

John smirked and replied, "Well, that's Beatrice for you. All emotion and hardly any common sense."

Alexander said, "No, I think she's got plenty of common sense, she just doesn't know how to use it!"

The boys laughed at this, and Alexander added, "But with all seriousness on the matter, I honestly believe I'm starting to fall for her. Whenever I'm around her, I can't help but feel so...so _strange_. I mean, I've been around other girls before, but she certainly isn't a Kitty Livingston."

"I suppose she isn't from what I've heard of Miss Livingston", John said.

"No, Beatrice is in completely different category", Alexander said dreamily.

"If I hadn't known how you feel about her, I would still think you are completely and utterly punch-drunk over her. Now that you've said it, all of your interactions make perfect sense now", John said.

"How so? Is my pining that obvious?", Alexander said, putting a hand of her heart.

"Well, yes and no. Yes in that you two were flirting like no tomorrow, and no in that it was quite subtle. I guess it doesn't make any sense, but that's how I see it."

After a moment of silence, Alexander finally said, "So, John. Do you think I have a chance with Miss Whaley?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, if I were her, I would definitely go for the handsome, young physician over the apple farmer. But, considering it's Beatrice we're talking about, you can't be too sure. She isn't all there", John replied, tapping his temple.

Rolling his eyes, Alexander said, "Should I make a move? Or should I let it slide? I mean, it's only a summer..."

"But a whole lot can happen in one summer!", John reminded him, lightly punching his friend in the arm.

Smiling a little, Alexander said, "You're right about that. I just don't want it that nothing comes out of it. It's a silly notion anyway; besides, she lives in Boston-"

Don't talk like that! If you are _really, truly interested_ in her, do something! And as your closest friend and Beatrice's cousin, I wholeheartedly support the action; rather yours than mine", John said.

"What do propose I should do then, oh wise counselor?", Alexander mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I have an idea..."

And, then, an idea was hatched.


End file.
